


Don't Fall Asleep Just Yet

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Fainting, Fluff, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Stabbing, Stitches, kakashi you're stupid, please i'm so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a mission with many wounds. "Home," of course, meaning Iruka's apartment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	Don't Fall Asleep Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> take the goddamn fluff fic i'm so tired it's 2:!0 am brain stop it. this has been in my docs unfinished for a week so i decided fuck it and here it is enjoy ig
> 
> edit: it's a day later and i. 2!0 am. god, send help

Kakashi could feel the Chakra draining out of him. He was gasping for air, clothes stained with dirt and blood, some of it his. That stab wound in his back was going to be troublesome. It was fine, Kakashi had just enough energy left to get back home… home...

Kakashi channeled his Chakra into his feet, closing his eye and letting instinct take over. He started to run, barely aware of his surroundings. Black dots clouded his vision as he came to a stop. He had reached home.

Wait.

This was… Iruka’s apartment…

Fuck.

Iruka jumped out of his seat, where he’d been reading quietly. That couldn’t have lasted for long, especially with people like Naruto and Kakashi in his life.

“What are you- How- Why- I could’ve been naked or something!” There was a faint flush to Iruka’s cheeks. Kakashi managed a smile underneath his mud-stained mask, giving the teacher a simple shrug, too tired to do much more.

“Well, don’t worry about it too much. You weren’t, after all.” Iruka sighed, dropping back into his chair.

“God, you might be the most irresponsible person I know, and you know how much time I spend with Naruto! You can’t just…” Iruka’s voice seemed to fade away, Kakashi’s eyesight blurring. Kakashi knew this feeling all too well. If he wasn’t careful, he might pass out. The stab wound in his back throbbed. Kakashi swayed dangerously, Iruka barely noticing in his annoyance.

Eventually, Kakashi’s legs gave out. The floor was hurtling towards his face, and all he did was sigh. _Not this again._ Kakashi had already resigned himself to hitting the ground, lacking the energy to stop himself, when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He blinked, his freefall suddenly halted. _Iruka..?_ The brunette had shot out of his chair without Kakashi even noticing, which definitely wasn’t good. He was on both knees, a worried expression twisting his features. Iruka turned Kakashi over, tucking an arm underneath his knees and another at his back. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

“I can explain…”

Iruka snorted derisively. “Don’t even try it. What the hell was that? Are you injured?”

Iruka was very close, and Kakashi was _definitely_ not blushing. “Maa, sensei, I’m f-”

Iruka shook his head. “If the next word out of your mouth is ‘fine’, I will _personally_ throw you back out of the window you came in through.”

Kakashi didn’t make another sound.

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation, standing up quickly. Pain flared in Kakashi’s back, and despite his best efforts, a gasp wrenched itself out of his lips. Maybe Iruka didn’t notice-

“Kakashi? Are you okay?” _Should’ve known that wouldn’t work._

“Yeah, yeah…” Kakashi waved his hand in the air aimlessly, almost limp in Iruka’s arms. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Iruka gave him a look that screamed ‘bullshit.’

“Your back is hurt.” It wasn’t a question, and both of them knew it. Kakashi subconsciously moved closer to Iruka, avoiding eye contact.

“Y'know, in the grand scheme of things, what really _is_ injury? When you really think about it, nothing act...” Iruka huffed, walking towards the bathroom as Kakashi started to ramble, weakly gesticulating before he realized that they were moving. “Hey. Hey, wait, where are we going, what are you doing?” Iruka looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“To clean up your wound, where else?” Kakashi started to panic. Iruka would not be happy to know that Kakashi had been stabbed and said nothing.

“Oh- oh, we don’t need to do that! It’s not that bad, really, nothing to worry about, we don’t have to-” Iruka had made it to the bathroom, setting Kakashi down on the counter. He motioned at Kakashi’s vest and shirt.

“Off.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” Kakashi sighed, dropping his vest on the ground and slipping his shirt off over his head. Iruka turned him around, quickly spotting the place where the kunai had lodged itself.

“Kakashi…” Kakashi could hear Iruka’s sigh. “You could’ve told me.” Kakashi stayed silent. The disappointment in Iruka’s words made him flush with shame. The next time Iruka spoke, his voice was softer. “This is going to need stitches.” Iruka pulled out his first aid kit, cleaning the injury with gentle fingers. “You can’t keep doing this, you know.” Kakashi stared down at his hands.

“What do you mean?” Iruka threaded a needle, taking a deep breath.

“Getting hurt and never telling anybody. I’m serious, Kakashi, I don’t know what I’d do if-” Iruka cut himself off. He shrugged, poking the needle into Kakashi’s skin. Kakashi hissed, not expecting the first stitch. “Sorry,” Iruka murmured. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip against the pain.

“Ah, it’s okay. Not much to do about it.”

Iruka raised his eyebrows. “You could’ve gone to a _hospital._” Kakashi felt a harsh jab. He winced. _At this point, I just need to not pass out._

“Well, I still would’ve needed stitches, wouldn’t I?” Iruka tied the last stitch, pulling the needle away.

“Numbing medicine.”

“Fair point.” The two of them were silent for a while.

“Why didn’t you?”

Kakashi blinked, his eye inquisitive. “Why didn’t I what?”

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital?” Iruka had turned Kakashi around, staring at him intensely. Kakashi looked down, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Ahhh, you know, don’t like ‘em. Haven’t really for a while, not since...” He trailed off, avoiding Iruka’s eyes. Iruka took his hand.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Iruka’s voice was gentle. Kakashi didn’t answer, but let himself be pulled back onto the floor, wincing at the impact. He stumbled. Iruka quickly caught him, an arm wrapping around his shoulders, Kakashi closing his eyes at the warm touch. Suddenly, he realized how tired he really was.

“I’m just gonna…” He yawned. “Take a little nap…” Kakashi vaguely heard something like “Wait, Kakashi, I still need to get you ready for bed” but he was sure it wasn’t important. Before he realized, he was tucked under the covers in Iruka’s room. Kakashi registered that Iruka had taken his hitai-ate off, but left the mask. Kakashi reached up, hesitating. Moonlight dusted his features as he stripped the cloth away, burying his face in Iruka’s shoulder instead. He heard a little chuckle.

“You’re like a koala.”

Kakashi smiled. He closed his eyes, nuzzling Iruka’s neck. “Mm, a very lovable koala.” Iruka pressed a kiss into his messy gray hair.

“Damn right.” They were facing each other, the room dark, entangled in a mess of limbs. Kakashi wet his lips. The day’s mission was fresh in his mind, and he could still hear the cries of pain from the people he’d killed. Kakashi shivered. Iruka, (like any good shinobi would,) noticed, squeezing Kakashi a little bit tighter. “You okay?” Kakashi didn’t say anything, only pressing his face into the crook of Iruka’s neck.

“Why do you love me?”

Iruka froze for a second.

“What?”

Suddenly, Kakashi felt an urge to get his mask, though he knew Iruka couldn’t see his face anyways. “I just- everyone around me leaves. Or gets killed. You can do better.” The words were forced out, muffled by Iruka’s skin.

“Kakashi…” Iruka breathed out. “I’m not going anywhere, I swear.” Kakashi shrugged.

“Maybe you should.” Kakashi’s voice was soft and fragile, almost waiting for something to break it. Iruka pulled away, gently tilting Kakashi’s head up to meet his eyes.

“Well, I’m not going to, and someday you’ll that figure out, too.”

Kakashi gave a soft chuckle, tucking himself back into Iruka’s chest. “Add a ‘believe it’ to the end of that sentence, and you might just be Naruto.” Iruka grinned, the serious atmosphere broken.

“I love Naruto, but I don’t think the world can handle two of him.” Kakashi was almost scared at the thought.

“Definitely not.” A peaceful silence washed over them for a second before Iruka spoke up again.

“I love you.”

Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes again.

“I love you too.”


End file.
